Gray and Bartowski, It's Time for a Change
by MrsGabrielGray
Summary: Sylar Chuck. No fluff, mostly drama with some comedy later on. Read on for spoilers! When Sylar is kidnapped and saved by Sarah he decides to turn his life around. Maybe even become a spy!
1. Chapter1: What I Remember PS:Sylar POV

Summary: Sylar + Chuck. No fluff, mostly drama with some comedy later on. Read on for spoilers! When Sylar is kidnapped and saved by Sara he decides to turn his life around. Maybe even become a spy!

Chapter 1: What I Remember (or The Only Chapter from Sylar's POV)

_Falling. He was falling. __I was watching him__. No, __I was him__. No, I was part of him. I could feel his fear, his weakness. __And then I could feel his death. __And then I was him__. And then I was me. Again. At last. I was back. Crash._

I pulled myself off of the broken car. I looked up to see Peter. Hatred was swimming in his eyes. I smiled up at him before continuing on my way. I wouldn't have to see him again, and I wasn't planning on it. He didn't have any powers I wanted. No, he didn't have anything I wanted. Since I had already gotten my revenge for the day, all I wanted at the moment was answers. Answers I was determined to get. Answers I would get.

I ran my fingers along the rough brick wall. The texture felt good against my hand. Everything felt good. I could feel. What a wonderful thing to be me! To be back in _my _body with _my _mind and _my _feelings. I-could-FEEL.

And that was when I rounded the corner, I felt something hit my head, everything went black, and my life turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2: What a Horrible Place:emo chp

Chapter 2: What a Horrible Place

**For the very faint of heart, this may not be for you. I tried not to go into too many details though, left it up to your imagination. Kinda Emo and depressing though. If you want to skip it, scroll down to the bottom and read the bold text for a summary.**

When Sylar awoke, he realized it was dark, but he knew it shouldn't be. He felt something on his head, and judging by the small holes, he figured it was a sack of some sort, or a bag. After a few seconds he lifted his head a bit. His neck was sore, but not as sore as his head. When he tried to reach up, he realized that his hands were bound with a tight rope. They stung.

Suddenly, the bag was yanked off and his eyes were pierced by the bright light. Squinting, he quickly surveyed his surroundings. It was a large, empty room and there were two guards at either corner, or at either door. He didn't bother to look behind him because his eyes were now focused on the woman in front of him.

She was tall with dark hair and freckles. Her face was stern and serious but she smiled when she saw him staring at her.

"Well good morning," she said "Did you sleep well?"

Sylar smiled and desided that he would deal with her after he took out the guards. He twitched his finger. Nothing happened. He tried again, this time concentrating harder. The woman laughed.

"Oh, you don't have your powers anymore, we had them removed." Sylar went blank. _How could they-_He hesitated. He had to keep his cool.

"I didn't know that was possible," he said smoothly. _The Haitian must be in here somewhere._

"Oh yes Sylar," she replied "My men are good at extracting things. Well, most of them that is. But that's why you're here."

Sylar looked at her curiously and she continued.

"You see, this is a school of torture, and since some of my men are, well, some still have their morals, I thought I should start them off with something, easier." She smiled "A criminal. And what a criminal you are. The doctor I hired had no problem removing your power. He simply hated you! Most people do though, I'm sure you're not surprised at that." _Shit, Mohinder. He actually found a cure!_ "So, this is how it's going to work. I will give you a word, and you will keep it. If you do, then you'll get a prize." When she said this, her eyes widened and she grinned wildly.

Then she walked over and kneeled down it from of him, whispering in his ear: "rabbit hole," she stood up and turned, walking towards the door on the right. Just before exiting, she turned back and said,

"This word will win you your dinner." Then she firmly shut the door. A man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties, soon returned, holding some type of plant. Bamboo shoots.

Part 2

There was pain. Sylar felt it. It hurt. He screamed, but held the word in his mouth. It had been days since he had eaten last and if there was anything he had learned in the last few weeks it was the food was more important than being spared suffering. But it hurt so much. He felt sweat roll down is face. Off his brow, down his cheek, and into the small pile of blood on the floor.

The hours passed. Slowly. Too slowly. Funny, now he would give anything to be stuck back in Matt's head. A memory. That was what he had been. But it was so much better than this.

He felt his lips begin to give way. He couldn't take the pain.

"BLOOD!!!" he screamed. The words where usually short like this. The pain stopped. He was untied and either of his arms were grabbed by two large men who then drug him back to him cell. He was thrown into the small cage and the woman stood in the doorway.

She was grinning again, a crazed smile. Once before he had seen one like it. Elle Bishop. But hers was different. Elle's had been fake, something to hide behind, something for her to blame her problems on. This one was real. This woman was insane.

"Oh, poor little Sylar, we were so close too!" she said. Sylar had pulled was trying to pull himself up, but he was tired, and hungry and his hands hurt from the days work. The woman continued. "Well, I guess you'll have to wait to eat until tomorrow."

Sylar knew better than to argue. It had taken him days, but he realized cynicism had no power here. He had no power here.

And then he did something. He did something so strange and unexpected that anyone who met him would have never expected. He pushed his raw hand together. He squeezed his closed his swollen eyes. And he prayed.

**Kay, this is not one of those corny Christian stories, I swear, but people need a reason to change. If you're not Christian, peace, don't leave hate mail or anything, I'm not gonna go into it much, but if you're totally against it, I put a summary at the end of the next two parts in bold, so just read that. :)**

Part 3: The Prayer

"Um, hi," Sylar said. He was nervous. "I, um, I've never done anything like this before" he laughed harshly "heck, I don't even know if you exist."

He tried to hold his hands steady, but they were bleeding and shaking from the pain. "I just need some help here. I don't know what to do." A tear ran down his cheek. "I know I don't deserve it, but can you please, just- help me. I- I can't take all of this."

Suddenly he was sobbing, and he hated it. He hated feeling so inferior, so powerless. And he hated the pain. He had never been very tolerant to pain. Sure, he would pretend he was. Throw a crazed laugh in everyonce in a while and people usually leave you alone. But this was different. No matter what he did, his hunger still gnawed at his stomach. He knew that they would let him starve to death. He needed-

"I need… strength" Sylar said at last.

The next few weeks were like the rest. The same routine. But something was different. He had changed. He had something, he had hope. Sylar felt stronger. Stronger than he had ever felt before.

Every day when he was returned he would pray, and sometimes when the pain was too much, he would pray during the day too. Life was different now. There _was_ hope. Sylar was no longer Sylar, he was Gabriel. But _they_ were noticing. _They_ were glad he had hope, because when you have hope, it's really hard to tear it away from you. And _they_ liked a challenge.

Part 4: Angel

Gabriel screamed, something he had been trying not to do. But this was the worst. He had never felt so much pain, but he hadn't eaten and he had to remind himself that he had strength. He had-

"Aaaarg!" he screamed again. This time the woman was there. She never stayed to watch, but she was enjoying herself far too much this time. The man's face was so close to Gabriel's he could smell his breath.

"Now I'm going to give you one last chance, what is the word?" Gabriel held his locked glare, but remained silent. The man smiled.

"Good, I like it better this way," Then he turned around and grabbed a weapon Gabriel would never forget. He lost the word.

By the time it was over Gabriel was had to practically be carried back to his room. This time he didn't even attempt to get up. He couldn't move, he was too tired and too hungry and he feared he might be dying. This time he prayer was weak.

"Please," he whispered weakly, "Save me,"

Suddenly the door flew open.

**Kay, for those who didn't read, here's the summary. Sylar was kidnapped by a school of torture who used him as a dummy. He found hope, became Christian, and became Gabriel and now someone is at his cell door. Bam, bam, bam. Who could it be? I wonder ;p **

**This chapter kinda sucked because I was trying to emphasize that he was suffering, a lot, and finding redemption! I'm bad at monologging though and got really depressed writing this which is why it took so long. I was sorta trying to write it as fast as possible and get it over with too. Sorry! Other chapters won't be like this, don't worry :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sarah

**Chapter 3: Sarah**

"What? What are you talking about 'I can't come'?" Sarah and Casey were speed walking towards the car but Chuck was hot on their heels.

"Chuck, I already told you, it's too dangerous." Sarah said, loading her gun and then slipping it into a holster on her hip.

"Well that's never stopped you before! What if I need to flash on someone or-"

"We already know who we're going after Bartowski. I don't know how many times we have to tell you. You're not coming." Casey said in his dark, do-what-I-say-or-I'll-kill-you tone.

"But-"

"No buts! I'm sorry Chuck, but this isn't a mission, it's just a raid. We're just taking in the Fulcrum agents for questioning and that's all!" Sarah was now in the car and Casey was turning the key and putting it into gear. "Now stay here."

"Ya, why don't you try something new and actually _follow_ the orders given to you," Casey said, not bothering to look up. As Chuck shot him hurt looks that he took no notice of (or ignored), Casey backed out of the driveway and pulled off into the distance.

Chuck sighed. This was good, he should be happy that he had the day off. After being forced to seduce a murderess who tried to kill him, a break would be good. Today, he would actually go to work.

Casey

"Everybody freeze!"

This was normal. Casey was glad to back in the line of fire. It felt so… natural. Especially now that he didn't have that idiot screwing around and getting everyone in trouble. Well, actually Chuck mostly got _him_ in trouble. Just thinking about Chuck made him almost wish someone would resist arrest.

Of course there _was _a slight difference in the weaponry this time. They were at a school of _torture_ so that made sense. It made it more interesting, thrilling almost, but now no one was there to point it out. At last, Casey could do his job. Professionally.

Sarah

Sarah was sort of the scout. She was checking out the rooms, and sending anyone she found back to Casey and the rest of the crew. Of course most of the rooms were empty, and unlocked. Just like a school. It was lunch time.

As she made her way down the long line of doors, she noticed a large door at the end of the hall. When she tried the knob, she discovered it was locked. Strange, that had been the first one.

She kicked down the door and it swung open with a bang. The room was dark, and appeared to be empty. She pulled a flashlight from her belt and shone it around the room. It was filthy. Dirt covered the floor and a few rats scurried away when the light was shined on them. Then she heard a faint murmur and quickly swung the light around. It landed on a figure, lying on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed. She ran over and kneeled down by the body. It was covered in various cuts and bruises. She hadn't expected to find a guinea pig.

She gingerly turned him over, trying not to further injure any abrasion. He was young, around her age at least, and he was breathing. His hair was plastered to his face, telling her that he had probably been 'out' today. She checked his pulse. Slow, but steady. This meant he would live.

Gabriel

Gabriel saw nothing but blur. There were several reasons for this. It could have been because he didn't have his contacts, or because he was tired, or because he was in extreme pain, but it was probably because he hadn't eaten for five days. He did know that someone was holding him though, something hadn't felt for a long time. Actually, something he had never really felt.

Then it struck him that it was probably 'the woman' and he knew he couldn't let her kill him. He quickly snapped himself out of it and, with whatever little strength had, began trying to push himself away. She held fast, firmly, but gently.

"It's okay," she said calmly "I'm here to help you,"

Gabriel relaxed a little, but stayed on guard. He still didn't know who she was, and why would anybody want to save him? He didn't deserve to be saved and he certainly didn't make any 'friends' that would be willing to save him.

"Whoareyou?" he asked, his fevered words jumbled together.

"The one who's going to save you," Answered the angel. Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes, tilting back his head.

"Thank you," He felt himself beginning to lose consciousness.

"Hey, hey," she said, gently pushing back his hair to wake him. "You can't sleep yet, we have to get out of here"

Sarah

Soon Sarah was walking back down the hall, the man's arm swung over her shoulder. He could barely walk, but he was trying. He was strong.

"Who's he?" Casey asked, appearing on the other side of the man and taking his other arm.

"Who does he look like? I don't know his name, but I do know his role here." Sarah replied in a composed manner.

They approached their car and Casey put the man in the back and shut the door.

"We should take him to the hospital," Sarah said.

"No, it's too dangerous, he could know something. You can take care of him,"

"I don't know," Sarah said.

"Well I do. His injuries aren't too deep, their nothing you haven't dealt with before. Now there are just… more." Casey said. Sarah sighed and looked at the man in the car who was slowly falling onto his side.

"Okay, I'll take him, you deal the rest." Sarah said, nodding to the car full of delinquents.

"Fine, see you tomorrow," Casey said, turning and heading towards the car.

Sarah got into the front seat and turned around. The man was trying to push himself up in a failed attempt.

She got out of the front and helped him up, buckling his seatbelt for him, and leaning him against the door. It was hard to tell if he was awake or asleep. She got in the car and turned the ignition.

Gabriel

When Gabriel woke up, he was in a bed, in a room he had never seen before. That meant he wasn't in a hospital, he wasn't in jail, he wasn't in a lab, and he certainly wasn't in 'that place.' This was quiet an improvement. Actually it was much better than anything he could have even imagined in the past few months.

The bed was warm and soft. Was this a dream? Had last night been a dream? If not, where was the girl? Gabriel wanted to just close him eyes and go back to sleep, but he knew he couldn't do that. There were too many questions and one very important one. Did he still have his powers, or had they just been repressed while he was _there_? Maybe he should test it on something...

As if on cue, the door slowly opened and someone entered. Or some_thing _entered, he couldn't tell. He didn't have his glasses or his contacts, and he couldn't change his eyes now that his powers were gone.

He knew he couldn't test his powers while that person was in his room. He wanted, no, he was determined to be a better person. Even if he were to test it on something else, an object perhaps, he would probably frighten the poor thing out of it's wits.

"Good morning," The blur said. It was a woman's voice.

She hesitated at a table near the door (Gabriel figured it was probably setting something down) and his image focused a bit. He could see that she had long blonde hair, but that was about it. Now she was walking towards him again.

"Are you- I mean, were you- um, last night-" Gabriel started, not really sure how to word his sentence. The woman laughed lightly. It wasn't a crazed laugh, or a mocking one, which was a nice change, but it wasn't a true laugh either. How would he know a true laugh? Would he recognize one if he heard it? He couldn't remember if he had ever actually heard one before.

"Yes," she said. She was now sitting on his bed. "I don't blame you for not remembering, you've had a long six months,"

"How did you-"

"Let's just say I know people." The woman said. He could see the trace of a smile and he smiled back.

"Well, I wouldn't recognize you anyway, I can't really see anything. I don't have my glasses and I can't- um, get them." That was close. He had almost slipped and said, 'change my eyes,' and that would have been very bad for his situation. Luckily she didn't seem to take notice.

"Oh! I have just the thing. Stay here, and I'll be right back," she said, standing up. Her fingers lingered on the bed as she then said reassuringly, "I'll be right back,"

She turned and exited the room. When the woman returned, she was holding a box. Gabriel sat up as she placed the it in his lap. Inside were glasses. Hundreds of them. He looked up at the woman and gave a surprised laugh.

"Who are you?" He said in disbelief. She smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Sarah,"


	4. Chapter 4:Chuck

Chapter 4: Chuck

Gabriel

"Well?" Sarah asked. Still a blur.

"Nope," Gabriel said, pulling off the fifth pair of glasses. She threw her head back in fake exasperation and Gabriel laughed. He didn't know why, but he had a strong attraction to her, one that was almost familiar. She pulled out another pair.

"Try these," she said, dangling them in front of him. He took them and tried them on.

"Definitely not," he said, quickly pulling them off. Sarah laughed as she plucked the glasses from his hand.

"So, you know my name, what's yours?" Sarah said. Gabriel hesitated. Was it safe to tell her? He could give her a fake identity and no one would know, but for some reason, he trusted her.

"Gabriel," he said

"Gabriel what?" Sarah prodded.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your last name," Gabriel quickly replied. He trusted her, but he wasn't stupid.

"Well, I guess you have a point there," Sarah said. She reached into the box pulled out another pair. "Here, try these."

Gabriel looked at them closely and grimaced. "They look gross,"

Sarah met his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

He smiled and put on the glasses revealing to himself a beautiful young woman with thick curled hair, and curious blue eyes. She wore an orange tank top and her hair was pulled back with a matching headband.

"Well?" she said. "Can you see?"

"Ya," Gabriel replied "very clearly"

Sarah smiled.

"Good, I have to go to the grocery store, you can handle yourself right?" Gabriel smirked.

"Ya, I think so,"

"Okay good, I left some clothes for you next to the bed, since I figured you'd probably want to change," As she neared the door she turned back and said, "Oh, and if Chuck comes, tell him I'm at the store and I'll be right back,"

To this, Gabriel started to say, "Who's Chuck?" but was cut off by the mere fact that she had already left the room.

Gabriel was glad that Sarah had left. This would give him a chance to test himself. He looked at a cup on the other side of the room. That would do.

He reached out an arm and pushed, with his mind of course, the cup backwards. Nothing. He tried harder, straining his muscles and willing it to move. Again, nothing. Reaching with both hands, he forced the cup back with all his strength. Still, nothing. Panting, he lowered his arms. Had they really managed to take his powers away? Had Mohinder really found a cure? Of course, if he had, he wasn't surprised to be the one that Mohinder tested it on.

Sighing, he rolled his head and his eyes fell on a clock. He stared at it.

"I wonder," Gabriel said, a curious, and familiar look coming across his face. He spun around, pulled his feet out of the bed, and stood up. It hurt- a lot. He winced a bit, but then straitened back up. Luckily, (or unfortunately,) he was used to the pain. Leaning forward, he snatched the clock off the nearby bed post. It wasn't really a bed post in all actuality. It was too far from the bed and, even if it had been closer, it was much too short, especially for Gabriel.

After sitting back down, he fondled the clock in his hands, then looked at his watch. His watch was faster, and you didn't have to be a watchmaker to figure that out. Now that Gabriel didn't have his powers, he began to wonder, did he still have the knowledge to fix a clock? He pulled out his watch's stopper, something he hadn't done for years. Concentrating was important and he really didn't need any distractions.

He held the clock close to his ear. He listened the familiar music of the clock as it quietly ticked on. Something was off, he knew it. He knew how to fix it but he didn't know _how_ to fix it. It was like trying to ride a bike. Blindfolded.

He set the clock back down and sighed as he stared at it.

_What is wrong with this picture? _he thought, as he absentmindedly scratched his shoulder. When he brought back his hand, he noticed dry blood caked between the nails. He really needed to take a shower.

Chuck

Learning about romance had really done wonders for Chuck. H thought about this as he walked down the hall leading to Sarah's apartment. He held a single rose, just as instructed and an attitude of confidence that he had never really felt before. At the same time, it was something _he had never felt before_ which made him a bit nervous. This contradiction didn't really make sense to Chuck so he decided to try ignoring both feelings and concentrating on Sarah. What would he say when she opened the door? By thinking about this, he realized he was giving into nervous feeling, so he stopped thinking completely.

Chuck rolled his hand into a ball and raised it to meet the door. It made a resounding "knock" sound, often expected from doors. He tapped his foot because he was feeling both nervous and impatient and he was trying not to think, which he soon discovered was actually rather difficult.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Chuck's expression quickly turned from happiness to dismay. Standing in front of him was a tall man (or tall to most people, he was actually short compared to Chuck) with a ripped body, wearing only a towel. He also had long hair and a beard, but Chuck failed to notice this. Mostly, he was still stuck on the fact that there was a man standing in front of him, in the house of the girl he was in love with, wearing only a towel.

Chuck knew there could only be two reasons for this occurence to... occur. #1 Sarah had a new boyfriend. This was the one he was afraid of. He knew there was another option, but right now he couldn't think of it (probably because he was still stuck on the not thinking trick). After a few seconds, Chuck noticed he was staring.

"I, uh, sorry, wrong room," He wished he could believe his own words. He turned uneasily to back the way he came.

"Oh, wait are you um-" he paused, as if trying to remember his name "Uh, Chuck! Are you Chuck?"

Chuck stopped. _Shoot. _He turned on his heels.

"Yes,"

"Oh, Sarah said to tell you that she was at the grocery store and that she'd- be right back,"

Chuck exhaled with relief.

"Oh! Oh, okay. Okay, good." Chuck said.

"Do you, want to come in? I gotta, you know, change and everything, but-"

"Oh no! That's okay!"

"No seriously, come on." Said the man, motioning for him to come in. He smiled a friendly half smile.

"Um, sure," Chuck said finally, feeling a bit more comfortable now knowing that he wasn't with Sarah. He followed him into the room and sat down as the man left.

"So, um, how do you know Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I really didn't until today." Was the reply.

"Then why are you here?"

"I really don't know. I just woke up here."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" There was a short pause, and the door opened. The man was now dressed in jeans and a blue tee shirt (both withe tag still attached).

"The name's Gray. Gabriel Gray."

Chuck had just opened his mouth to say something, when his eyes fell on a watch. And he flashed.


	5. Chapter 5: Grrz to laZ to name it

Sarah

Sarah watched Casey enter the room.

"Hey, any info on that guy yet?" Casey asked, speed walking down the stairs.

"His first name is Gabriel, that's all I could get out of him," Sarah replied standing up to meet him. Casey grunted. "Hey, I didn't want to push it,"

"We need to know if he's Fulcrum, one of ours, or just some guy."

"Well, I just came to see how it went with the agents, actually," Sarah said with a wide-eyed smile.

"It went fine, but we need to know if this guy is safe,"

"Well, we'll know when Chuck comes over." Sarah said.

"You invited him to go to your house, alone, with someone who may very well be a fulcrum agent."

"Of course I didn't!" Sarah said, "I haven't called him yet. He won't be over there for a while,"

"Beep, Beep, Beep..." said Sarah's watch. They both turned to look at it. It flashed red.

"He pushed the emergency button," said Casey

Sarah pressed a button on the desk and a screen slid up displaying a map. Chuck's blinking red light was positioned in an apartment complex in the south side of Burbank. Sarah's house.

"Oh no."

Chuck

_Oh no, _Chuck thought. his mind raced.

"Um, I just remember, I, uh have to be somewhere," he stammered, quickly standing up.

"What? But you just got here, " Sylar countered. "and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're intimidated by me."

"I'm not intimidated by you!"

"It's because of the beard isn't it," said Sylar in a very hurt manner.

"No! No, it is definitely not because of the beard!" Chuck said desperately. "It's just- I just remembered, I have to go to work, now- I have a late shift."

"You're going to work, dressed like that." Sylar said, cocking an eyebrow. Chuck looked down. He forgot he was dressed in a full suit.

"Yes."

"And you were picking up your girlfriend first,"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Chuck snapped. At first Sylar was taken aback, and then relaxed and smiled.

"Ohhhhh," said the murderer, a knowing look on his face. "I get it, you're chickening out,"

_Well, technically, yes._

"You were going to ask her out weren't you? Well you can't leave her all by herself now, I mean, not with dashing young man such as myself," said Sylar, with a very sarcastic smile.

_Oh no, _thought Chuck _He knows. Well that is, he knows that I know. And now he probably knows that I know that he knows._

"Look, leave Sarah out of this, if your going to kill someone, kill me," said Chuck, bravely, "but just do it fast, and I would prefer you didn't rip off my head first."

Sylar was now frozen, staring at Chuck like a rabbit in headlights.

_Oh shoot, he didn't know._

Gabriel

Thoughts were racing through Gabriel's head, but the main thought was mostly,_ shit. He knows, shit. How the shit did he find out? shit, shit, SHIT! _And then _shit, what do I do now? Shit, what the shit am I supposed to say? Shit, I'm staring. _And finally- _okay, calm down. Focus. That's important. Calm down, and figure out what is going on. It's probably not even as bad as you think. I mean what proof can he have?_

"How did you know?" Gabriel asked, still a bit stunned, even after his pep talk. "I thought I had the perfect disguise too," he said, more to himself then to Chuck.

"Uh, the watch," Chuck said, pointing to the watch sitting in plain sight on the table that clearly read "Sylar." _Shit_.

"Shit." Gabriel said out loud. He decided that it didn't really matter what he said out loud any more, since he was pretty much screwed either way. He sighed and composed himself. Then shrugged sadly. "Well, I guess I should probably leave then, since I wouldn't really blame you for calling the police."

A look of curiousity mixed with surprise came over Chuck's face.

"You're not going to-"

"What," Gabriel interupted, "Rip your head open?" he laughed bitterly. "Even if I could do that, I wouldn't." Then he adopted a look of sincerity. "I don't want to be that person anymore."

"Ha!" Chuck exclaimed (a distinct 'ha', not a laugh), a bit too brave this time. " Ha ha! I think it's a little late for that-"

"Yeah I know!" Gabriel retorted "But now that I don't have my powers to-"

"Wait, your what?"

"Never mind. The point is, I had to kill people before, and now I don't okay?" Gabriel said. His guilty concience was slowly forcing it's way out. "And, I know that's no excuse, but I couldn't control myself; I was weak." he paused. "And I am never going to hurt anyone again."

Gabriel was swept over by a wave of nausea. He didn't know why but in that moment, he felt the pain of every person he had ever hurt. He swallowed hard and blinked it back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave." Chuck was, for a moment, frozen and Gabriel was glad to get by him. Then he snapped out of it.

"But where will you go? What will you do?"

"Whatever I can to survive I guess." said Gabriel flatly.

"Wait, I can help you!" Gabriel turned his head. "Well, that is, I know people who can help you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Really now," he said with a dastardly smirk.

"Yes!" Chuck said.

Gabriel scoffed. "And why would you want to help me?"

"Because," Chuck paused, glancing down at me soulfully. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I think this is probably more like my eighth chance."

"Well, still-"

Gabriel sighed slowly faced Chuck, who looked very hopeful. He blinked and shook his head. "Fine."

"But first, I should probably make a phone call-"

At that, the door was kicked down.

**Okay, so I'm pretty sureI have no more readers anymore... So I guess I'll just finish this with a cliff hanger! Ya, Cus I'm just evil like that, heheh. Of course, it doesn't matter, because I HAVE NO READERS OF THIS STORY. Sorry about the yelling, but um, if a crazed writer yells on a site, and no one hears it, do they make a sound? No, no they don't, haha. So I win. Except if you actually read this far, then I lose... but at the same time win, for that means I have a reader. It's just a win-win for me. Excpet I have no readers, so I'm the only one who know that I won. I think I will sink into depression now... blast out some Hawthorn Heights an such. AAAAHH! I JUST LOOKED AT MY IPOD (which is on shuffle) AND IT'S PLAYING HAWTHORN HEIGHTS XD I have over 400 cds and this is the one it plays, wow. Guess I'm sinking into my depression faster than I though O.O Okay, so guess this is so long (and goodnight). TtfEVER! MWAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6:Becoming Neutral

**So something really interesting must have happened in Chuck huh? Alright, alright! I'm sorry I went on the freaking rant and then sorta stopped writing this story, I was just kidding around! Sheesh, readers…bullies. Just kidding, just kidding, but seriously, there _were_ other reasons that I stopped righting. Like I started high school for one and I have a schedule full of rigorous classes not to mention volunteer work, working on my script, the unavoidable shopping, straightening my hair with protectent I'm _not _allergic to, color guard performances, traveling, and going on dates with my boyfriend whom I've _apparently _been avoiding, visiting the chiropractor, approving a get-fit club, choreographing, and reading four books. Phew, busy busy bee I have been. Any way, aside for all of that, I will come back to writing on one condition: it won't be quite so often. I will however try to fit it in whenever I get the chance because this is actually my personal favorite story :3**

"Put your hands in the air" Sarah yelled, gun pointed, hair back and her professional look on.

Gabriel looked like a little kid that had just been caught stealing cookies out of cookie jar at one in the morning. His hands were in the air in a second and behind his head in another. This was not a position he hadn't been put in before, but it was probably the first time he had actually followed the instructions given to him. Chuck, on the other hand, was now running _towards _the woman with a gun and flailing his arms like a bird that was on fire.

"Wait wait wait!" He was yelling, moving in front of the gun pointed at the man he had called the police on. So Sarah worked for the police? Or something else.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" she said in an angry but loving voice as she stepped to the side to get a better shot at the dangerous man holding her lover captive. But how did she know that Chuck was in need of help? _I never saw him even reach for the phone. He couldn't have possibly called anyone while I was changing, so how did she know?_

Now a man entered the room, also wielding a gun and stomping quickly and pointedly at one target.

"Get down on the ground!" said a familiar booming voice. The man held the gun steadily aimed at Gabriel head that swirled as he tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle back together. Had he met him somewhere before? Everything was so confusing: people threatening to kill him, everyone arguing, a girl that was more than a just some cop, but something that he didn't fully comprehend, and suddenly Gabriel controlled nothing. Then he realized that this was probably how every person he had ever killed felt before they died. Lost, confused; and completely out of control. For a moment, he wished that the man would just make that swift movement, that small squeeze of a finger…

But the man with his loud voice and angry stare did not pull the trigger to welcome Gabriel into the warm comfort of death. He instead put a gruff hand on his arms as he locked on a pair of metal chains. Clink. Clink. The old scars on his wrist felt a familiar icy hardness as they greeted again a friend they had spent many months with. He was then dragged gruffly toward the door. The more he thought about it, Gabriel realized death would have been too easy. Chuck stopped arguing with Sarah for a moment when he noticed someone hauling Gabriel out the door.

"Casey! Casey, stop, where are you going!"

"To the car where does it look like I'm going."

There was a beeping and the so called "Casey" stopped with a jerk to press a button on his watch. Gabriel studied the watch. It wasn't one he had seen before, or knew anything about. Or maybe he just didn't remember anymore.

"Casey here-"said the man to no one. "What? –" he must have been talking on a head set, but that would mean the connection must have been in his watch, "Are you sure?" that must have been how Chuck contacted these people in the first place. "Alright." Was Chuck part of the FBI?

Casey reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Gabriel and fired. Then everything went black. Again.

Chuck

"YOU SHOT HIM!" Chuck screamed, looking at the now lifeless body of the friend he had promised to help.

"Correction, I tranquilized him," said Casey smugly, dragging Sylar's limp body back into the Sarah's room.

Sarah was walking out the door, but stopped when she saw Casey dragging a body through it with Chuck jumping at his heels. She stared at them in confusion.

"What happened?"

"Casey shot him!" cried Chuck.

"What?" Sarah demanded to Casey.

"He was classified as dangerous and known to get out of any police situation, usually leaving no survivors to tell the tale," Casey said stiffly, setting the on the ground inside the apartment.

"Well you could at least put him on the sofa!" Chuck whinnied.

"You want him on the sofa? Be my guest," Casey said stepping away and motioning for Chuck to take the lead. Chuck stared at the broad shouldered, muscular, slightly-shorter-than-him man lying on the ground at their feet. Sarah scowled.

"Chuck, why would you press the button if it wasn't an absolute emergency?" Sarah asked in a prodding tone. Chuck turned to her anxiously.

"But it _was _an emergency! I mean it's not anymore-"

"Now that we neutralized it," grumbled Casey.

"Well you didn't have to neutralize him!" Chuck yelled desperately.


End file.
